


I'll Wait

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Awkwardness, First Dates, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Pete's sad, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: As always Pete realises his mistake too late





	I'll Wait

As always Pete realises his mistake too late. He asked out the boy checking out his groceries and they made plans so now he's in the cafe they were supposed to meet at. He's been waiting an hour but without the boys phone number he has no hope. Pete can't text or call to ask if he's coming and he never even got the guys name. He's probably not coming, who would go out with a random guy who asked you out while you put his jar of pickles in a bag. He must think Pete's a creep and if he did turn up it'd be with pepper spray and the police, not flowers like Pete brought.

Pete should be used to it because it's his fourth first date in a month but it still stings every time. It's hard to get used to getting turned down or stood up or having your texts ignored by someone you thought might like you. He was stupid to think this time would be any different when it's ended so badly every other time.

This time it was a hasty plan to meet for coffee, made while other customers waited behind them. If he got turned down last time after planning an extravagant date of course he'd get turned down by this beautiful boy. All Pete did was get cheap flowers and invite him to a boring cafe, the boy must think he's an idiot.

Pete's tried everything and he doesn't know what to do anymore. Maybe it's not the date, maybe it's just Pete. Maybe he's too awkward, talks too much, doesn't treat them right and is too clingy. Maybe that's why he only gets first dates and occasional sex then the guy never gets back to him or if he does it's to break off the relationship.

Pete finishes his third glass of wine and gives the wilted but still pretty flowers to the waitress who lets him go without paying. She probably just feels bad that he got stood up and he's here on a Friday night drinking by himself. Even if it was just pity she was nice and wasn't homophobic so she deserves something pretty to say thanks. It's not like anyone else would want them anyway, not when they're coming from Pete.

Resigning himself to the horrible situation he always seems to end up in, Pete heads back to his car to go home. At least he can spend time with his dog, the only person who doesn't hate him no matter how much time they spend together.

As he unlocks the car a boy comes barrelling down the street almost knocking Pete over. When Pete grabs his arm to steady him it's the boy from the supermarket.

"Oh it's you, I'm sorry, I got lost" "It's ok" "Sorry, were you waiting?" "Yeah for an hour and a half but it's fine, it was nice anyway" "Fuck I'm stupid, we can go back" "No I should get home" "I'm really sorry I embarrassed you" "I'm used to it, I got you flowers but I gave them to the waitress when you didn't show up and she gave me free drinks" "It's ok, I didn't think to bring anything and I'm late so you don't owe me anything. Maybe we could take a walk or something because I ruined the night"

With a sigh Pete nods and let's the boy slide his hand into Pete's and lead him along the dark road. It feels pretty shitty that he can't even say no to the boy after he abandoned him for almost 2 hours. Pete will try to impress the guy the same as always with bad puns and lame flirting and make the guy wish he hadn't shown up at all. The best Pete can hope for is sex tonight where he'll easily open his slutty legs for the guy despite hating himself for it. They'll sleep together then Pete will let his heart get broken when he's left with an empty bed and a break up note in the morning.

The walk isn't too bad and Pete has to admit it's kind of nice despite them staying in awkward silence for most of it.

"My names Patrick by the way, I don't know if I told you" "You didn't, I'm Pete which I think I said" "I think you said 'Hi I'm Pete and you're hot so wanna go out sometime?'" "Yeah I'm real smooth" "I thought it was cute" "In a lame rapist kind of way" "Well I still came didn't I?" "I would understand if you didn't"

Usually the conversation wouldn't get so awkward but after being humiliated Pete doesn't have a lot of flirting left. He hasn't got stood up like that in a long time, not on a first date. Usually they turned up and it was terrible or they broke it off after the date or stopped talking to him. If they weren't coming usually the guy had the decency to text and say he wasn't coming so Pete could just leave.

"I'm fucking sorry Pete, I should just let you leave" "No it's ok, I already wasted your night so I might as well try and make it less terrible" "I'm the one who was 2 hours late and stood you up, you didn't waste my night" "I don't know, maybe we should just go to my house and let the night end" "You wanna have sex with me on the first date? Even after I left you there embarrassed after you got me flowers and arranged this?" "Yeah, it doesn't matter" "I wasn't intending sex on the first date" "I'll blow you or something then, I don't care, it's your choice"

Patrick's never heard someone sound so given up and it just makes him feel even more shit. Pete seems to be acting like this was just his plan to get in Patrick's ass though so feeling sorry for him doesn't last too long.

"I'm not a cheap whore, I don't have sex on the first date, not with someone I've known for 10 minutes" "Then I should leave if a whore isn't what you want because that's all I am" "I thought you wanted this date" "Yeah because that's how it goes, I try to do things right and try make you my boyfriend but I fuck it all up. We end up just fucking and you leave me heartbroken, trust me I know how this goes, I've done it enough times"

Pete kicks hard at a rock in the ground making it skip ahead on the road. "Pete that's not what I want, it's not what I thought you wanted" "It's not what I want but it's what happens" "Why don't you do what you want ?" "I try, I bring flowers and take people to my favourite places and be romantic but it doesn't work. It's either take them home and spend some time letting them fuck me or just let them go and never see them again. At least if we have sex they usually have the dignity to tell me they don't wanna see me again. If I don't the night ends with us going home and regretting it and I never get a call back. So yeah, I know where this night is going, I know what it means when I get stood up and I know this whole walk is out of pity. Do you wanna fuck me or do you wanna tell me now that you don't want me?"

Patrick splutters for a while trying to find something to say until Pete pulls his hand away "Sorry, I already know the answer to that, I'll just leave. I don't have your number so you won't have to ignore my needy messages and calls, thanks I guess"

He kicks more rocks as he heads back the way they came, leaving Patrick standing there unable to think of a response. He didn't think being late would make the guy so upset. It was stupid and he spent ages getting ready then got lost so he didn't think Pete would still be waiting. Obviously Pete wouldn't be happy but Patrick thought if he was waiting they could have a good time to make up for it.

"Pete please come back" "Why?" "I really did want this date" "So did I but you don't have to pity me" "I don't, I haven't had a date since high school because I'm so socially awkward. I don't want to stuff up the first time a guys ever asked me out" "I'm not good at dating" "I've had like 2 dates in my life, I think I'm worse" "At least those dates weren't a disaster" "They kinda were" "Well at least you haven't tried to date 4 different guys in the last month and got turned down and stood up every time. It's shit Patrick, I don't need your pity"

Patrick goes over to hold the man against his chest as he starts to sob quietly against Patrick's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm a mess, no wonder you didn't want to turn up" "I'm sorry, I wanted to I'm just an idiot" "It's fine" "Have you really dated that many people?" "Yeah, all I ever get is a first date and occasional sex, I don't know how to date Patrick" "Me neither, we'll make it up as we go, maybe you can drive me home" "I thought you didn't want sex" "I don't but driving me home doesn't mean sex, it just means that we can talk" "Yeah I guess, you can fuck me if you want though, I don't mind" "I've never topped" "It's probably not hard, neither have I"

Patrick links their fingers again and walks Pete back to the cafe where his cars waiting "So do you wanna drive me home? I walked here but it's cold and dangerous at night" "Yeah of course, you've been nice" "I don't want this to be the end, let me take you on a different date, I'll actually be on time to this one" "You don't have to" "I want to, I stuffed it up with the first guy who wanted me, I wanna make it right" "Ok, put your number in my phone"

Patrick takes the phone from Pete and types in his number with the name 'Pattycakes (Your soon to be boyfriend)'. He giggles slightly at the name which he hopes Pete will find cute then slips the phone into Pete's pocket as he starts the car.

The drives quick and before Patrick can even start a good conversation Pete's stops the car and sighs "Bye I guess" "Wait I wanna do something, can you wait a minute?" "I guess"

With a smile Patrick runs into his house to his garden where he picks some lilies then runs back to Pete with them. They're slightly muddled and messy but Pete blushes deeply when Patrick gets into the car to give them to him.

There's silence as Pete looks at the flowers in his hand then up at the beautiful boy. He stares for a while before putting them down on the dashboard and basically leaping into Patrick's lap. Patrick's surprised that Pete went from trying to get him out to straddling him in his seat but he's definitely not complaining.

"Thank you" "You're welcome" "So I'm guessing the answer to car sex is a no" "I'm not having sex with you for the first time in your car after a date that was a disaster" "Yeah ok, what do you think about kissing on the first date?" "I'm definitely ok with that" "That's good"

Now that he has Patrick's approval Pete leans in and kisses his lips softly "This isn't what I expected from tonight" "This isn't what I expected from kissing after you wanted me to fuck you 15 minutes after I met you" "I don't wanna get pushed off, not when I just got your number" "You won't be, you're keeping that number and if there isn't at least 5 texts on my phone when I wake up I'll be very disappointed"

Patrick pulls the older man down into an open mouthed kiss as both their arms wrap around each other. It's a long time of kissing before the cold from the open door chills both men so Pete pulls away "Were you serious about wanting me to text you?" "Yes" "Please reply, I've had enough of being ignored" "I won't, it's up to you but if you text me I'll reply, believe me" "I do" "Take the flowers with you, I don't want them dying" "Thank you, I'll buy you flowers if I see you again" "Ok, I'll buy you some too" "Please let this work out, I need just one person to want to go on another date with me" "I want a second date and a third and a fourth and as many as your willing to give" "I'll text you and I'll see you soon Patrick" "Thanks for a pretty alright night"

They kiss again then Pete gets back in his seat so Patrick can go into his house and wave as Pete drives away. As soon as the older man gets home he starts texting Patrick. Patrick said he wants 5 messages but it'll end up more like 50 knowing Pete. Maybe Patrick will be the one who doesn't mind, who gives Pete 50 messages back and accepts how needy Pete is. After the amount of failed romances he's had he really deserves for one to work out.


End file.
